Missing Part 2 of 3
by devilssmile666
Summary: Where is she? Why isn't he talking? GSR


Part 2 of 3 – MISSING

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them...just having fun with them. I also don't own the song _All These Lives_, the band Daughtry does.

**Summary**: Where is she? Why isn't he talking?

**AN**: Sorry for mistakes. This is part two, part one is Beginnings. You might need to read that in order to get this one.

* * *

"Taylor, it's time for breakfast!" Sara called.

She didn't hear anything, so she called out again. Still, there was no answer. She looked at her husband with a worried expression. He called out his daughter's name. When they didn't hear a response, Sara walked to her daughter's room.

**Doesn't come down when she calls**

"**It's time for breakfast!"**

**Momma can't get down those halls**

**Fast enough to see**

**Glass is sprayed across the floor**

**From the broken window**

She froze when she saw glass on the carpet beside the bed. She then screamed and fell to her knees when she saw the blood. Grissom ran to her, and he, too, froze when he saw the glass and blood. He knelt down next to his wife and wrapped his arms around her.

**She can't breathe anymore**

**Can't deny what we know**

**They're gonna find you, just believe**

He called Jim Brass, never letting go of Sara. The team collected the evidence, and headed back to the lab to run it.

"They're gonna find her, Sara," he whispered, trying to convince himself more than her.

* * *

A week later, the team found the guy (Mr. Roger Dessler) who took the Grissom's daughter. However, they didn't find Taylor with him. They interrogated him for hours, but he stayed quiet.

Grissom and Sara were in the observation room, listening anxiously. After sixteen hours of listening, Grissom went into the interrogation room.

"Mr. Dessler, I'm Gil Grissom," he said. "Why did you take my daughter away from me and my wife? We were a loving and happy family until you screwed it up!"

Mr. Dessler sat there, staring at Grissom. Grissom sighed heavily and said, "You know what? I'm tired of this shit. What kind of person could take an innocent 3 year old girl? No person could. You're not a human, you're a fuckin' disease!"

**You're not a person, you're a disease**

**All these lives that you've been taken**

**Deep inside my heart is breakin'**

**Broken homes from separation**

**Don't you know it's violation?**

**It's so wrong, but you'll see**

**Never gonna let you take my world from me**

**The world outside these walls may know you're breathin'**

**But you ain't comin' in**

"You didn't just take away my little girl's life-"

"She's still alive," said Mr. Dessler.

"Then where the hell is she?" Brass asked coldly.

Dessler sat there, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"As I was saying before, you took away my little girl's life. Not physically, but emotionally. When she comes home, she'll have emotional scars that will never heal," said Grissom. "But you also took away my wife's life, not to mention mine! Taylor was our world, and you took her away from us. She kept us together...now that she gone, I don't know if my wife and I will be able to cope. Everytime I look at my wife, I see my little girl. You broke up our home. It's totally wrong and sick to take away a 3 year old girl from her family!"

"Gil," Brass muttered. "Why don't you take Sara home...you've been through a rough time."

Reluctantly, Grissom left the room and took Sara home.

* * *

**Posters hung on building walls **

**Of missin' faces**

**Months go by without the calls**

**No clues or traces**

Two months passed, and they still had no clue on where Taylor was. Mr. Dessler was placed in prison, and prison guards talked to him every day, trying to get him to talk. He didn't talk to anyone, not even his cell mate.

Posters were hung on almost every building, and Taylor's smiling face was on each one. Under her picture were the words, "_Please find me_!"

Grissom and Sara were still hopeful, but grew distant from each other. Every time they looked at each other, they saw Taylor's face.

One day, Grissom came home and found Sara looking through the photo album. She was crying. Grissom walked up to her and said, "Honey, she's fine. They'll find her...give it time."

She curled up in Grissom's arms and cried into his shoulder. He looked over her shoulder and saw a recent picture of Taylor. He gently touched the picture and whispered, "They'll find you, hang in there."

**They're gonna find you, just believe**

**You're not a person, you're a disease**

**All these lives that you've been takin'**

**Deep inside my heart is breakin'**

**Broken homes from separation**

**Don't you know it's violation?**

**It's so wrong, but you'll see**

**Never gonna let you take my world from me**

**The world outside these walls may know you're breathin'**

**But you ain't comin' in

* * *

**

**Shed the light on all the ones who never thought they would become**

**A father, mother askin' why this world can be so cold**

Six more months passed, and Taylor still wasn't home. Sara nervously waited for her husband to get home. She had tears streaming down her cheeks, and a little box in her hand.

He finally came home, and saw Sara crying.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" asked Grissom.

"I miss Taylor," she whispered. "Why'd he have to take her, Gil? Why is this world so cold?"

"I don't know, honey," he said truthfully. "What's in your hand?"

She showed him a pregnancy test. He saw that it was positive, and said, "Honey, this is great."

"I'm scared, Gil," said Sara. "I don't want this baby to be taken away from us too. I don't think I could handle that!"

"Neither could I," said Grissom. "But we'll work through it together, okay sweetheart?"

"Yeah," she whispered.

* * *

"Time for breakfast!" Sara called.

She looked expectantly at the doorway, but just saw her husband walk through it. Tears filled her eyes, and she said, "I keep expecting to see Taylor run through the door."

**Doesn't come down when she calls,**

"**It's time for breakfast!"**

**The memories begin to fall**

**She asks, "When will I be free?"**

"When will I forget about it?" she asked.

"Never...you'll never be able to forget about Taylor," Grissom said, hugging Sara tightly. "She was your first child."

"It was because of her that we stayed together," said Sara quietly. "We always argued before she was born. Then she came and we've been a happy family ever since. I don't want to lose that!"

"Neither do I...and we won't," whispered Grissom.

**All these lives that you've been takin'**

**Deep inside my heart is breakin'**

**Broken homes from separation**

**Don't you know it's violation?**

**It's so wrong, but you'll see**

**Never gonna let you take my world from me**

**The world outside these walls may know you're breathin'**

**But you ain't comin' in**

**All these lives that you've been takin'**

**Deep inside my heart is breakin'**

**All these lives that you've been takin'**

**Deep inside my heart is breakin'**

**All these lives that you've been takin'**

**Deep inside my heart is breakin'**

**The world outside these walls may know you're breathin'**

**The world outside these walls may know you're breathin'**

**But you ain't comin' in**

"We'll get through this together," said Grissom. "No matter what, I'll always be here."

* * *

**AN:** Please review and let me know what you think. I'll have the third part posted in a few days.


End file.
